Software updates such as code patches for a system are important for stability, efficiency, and sound security. The system's ability to manage software updates is a significant factor in ensuring updates are installed. In the security realm, software updates can proactively curtail exploits by minimizing the attack surface of information technology (IT) assets. Updates are effective when installation occurs in a timely and secure manner. Installation of security updates is considered a prudent use of security resources because the cost of proactive vulnerability mitigation is dwarfed by the resources required for incident detection, containment, remediation, and recovery. Significant cyber-attacks against states, countries, governmental entities, and businesses have been attributed to the failed patching of known vulnerabilities leading to compromise of sensitive data. Effective and secure facilities for installing updates are therefore critically important.